


Guyzilla Raids Again

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps - Fandom, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice travels to Oa to give Guy an early birthday present, and finds that it really <em>is</em> the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guyzilla Raids Again

Tora smiled and thanked Kyle yet again for bringing her to Oa as the construct that had carried her disappeared back into his ring. "I just hope he's not too busy," she worried, smoothing a hand across the thin package she'd brought for Guy's birthday. _And I hope he doesn't mind his birthday gift._

"Are you kidding? He'll drop everything once he hears that you're on Oa," Kyle assured her. "Just let me find him for you…" The young Honor Lantern began to ask his ring to locate the man in question when a loud roar split the air and the ground shook, startling them both. Kyle laughed and pointed towards the central power battery. "He's over there."

Opening her mouth, Tora was cut off by another roar and its accompanying tremor. "What in the world!"

"I'll explain on the way," Kyle grinned, and did so as they both flew down towards the source of the commotion. "A lot of the married Lanterns are keeping their children here now as a precaution against whatever's been stealing babies, so a daycare center's been set up. We take turns, but for some reason the kids seem to like it best when Guy comes to play with them."

As they cleared the power battery, Tora blinked in amazement at seeing a twenty-foot tall construct of her boyfriend roaring and stomping around while a group of small children ran about excitedly. Kyle made a small biplane zoom around its head while 'Guy' swatted at it and stomped so hard that several of the smallest children were knocked off of their feet, giggling.

"Watch out, Unkew Kyew! It's Guyziwwa!" one of them called.

'Guyzilla' finally managed to catch the biplane and stick it into his armpit, and Kyle's pilot made a production of swooning from the smell and falling out of the plane altogether while their audience giggled. Guyzilla roared again and bent to swipe at the children who shrieked with delight and ran around to avoid being scooped up. Tora laughed to see Guy chasing them and trying to herd them back in the direction of his construct.

She laughed again when a giant glowing hand plucked her from midair and brought her close to his face, where he could examine her. Leaning forward, Tora placed a kiss on the tip of Guyzilla's green nose. "I hope you don't mind that I'm early."

Guyzilla promptly deposited her atop his head while he finished his rampage, then shrank down to dissipate back into his creator's ring. The children were still playing with Kyle's pilot as Guy wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head to hers. "If you'da asked, I could've come to get you." He kissed her and Tora melted into his embrace as he nuzzled her neck lovingly.

A chorus of "Ew, _gross!_" made them separate to see several of Guy's small charges wrinkling their noses. "Doesn't this mean that you gots Space Cooties now, Uncle Guy?" one of the little boys asked, looking up at Tora suspiciously.

"Space Cooties?" Tora repeated, shifting her grip on the small package.

Guy laughed. "Well, yeah – that's the deadliest kind. And lookit… you'd better run or I'll give 'em to ya!" He started towards the children, who screamed and took off in Kyle's general direction.

The other Honor Lantern held the door of the makeshift daycare center open as they stampeded in, howling happily and making so much noise that Salaak contacted Guy through his ring. "Gardner, is it absolutely necessary to stir the younglings into such a frenzy with each of your visits?" the Protocol Lantern asked disapprovingly.

"It helps wear 'em out faster, Sal, trust me."

"That is highly unlikely." Salaak's construct caught sight of Tora and inclined its head towards her. "Miss Olafsdottir, to see you is a pleasure as much as it is baffling that you choose to associate yourself with this oaf."

"Aw, you're just sore that the kids like me better'n you," Guy snorted. "Hey, listen – I need my time off earlier since Tora's here." Tora sighed at the tactless request but Salaak just snorted and, for a wonder, granted it on the condition that Guy confine his enthusiasm for babysitting to the reading of stories next time. "Yeah, sure. You got it, Sal."

Accompanying him into what a painted sign proclaimed as Lantern Daycare (she recognized it as being Kyle's work), Tora smiled and leaned on Guy's shoulder as they found most of the children sprawled on their mats, fast asleep. The others were playing quietly with whatever toys were on hand, and Tora bent to help one of the girls put her blocks away in a tub. "Are you sweeties with Uncle Guy?"

Tora smiled at the question. "Yes."

"I think he's real nice," the little girl said shyly. "He always comes to play with us, and one time we even had a tea party."

The image of Guy in full uniform hunkered down beside a tiny plate of cucumber sandwiches and even smaller cups of tea made Tora work hard to suppress a laugh. "I bet that was fun. Maybe I can ask him to have another one the next time he comes back."

The little girl's face lit up at this suggestion, then she tilted her head to look up at Tora. "Does he have a little brother?"

She couldn't help but laugh this time. "I'm afraid not."

"Arisia says all the good ones are either gay or taken," the girl sighed, dropping the rest of her blocks in the tub dejectedly.

"Who's gay?" Guy demanded, looking up from where he was transferring one of the sleeping children to the mats.

"Not so loud, Guy," Tora said gently.

After leaving the building and flying over to Warriors, she held the package out to him. "This is for you."

"What is it?" he asked curiously, lifting it to his ear and shaking it. "Ain't my birthday yet."

Tora suggested that they go up to his apartment so he could open it in private, and watched as Guy opened it slowly. She'd been unbelievably nervous about his reaction, but seeing him playing with the children had put her fears to rest. "I have a few other things for you back on Earth, but when I got this I figured you would want to have it right away."

Guy slid the framed picture out of the wrapping and turned it face-up across his thighs, running a hand through his red hair as he stared down at it. "Tora, is that what I think…?"

"Yes."

He cleared his throat, still staring at the picture. "When did… how long ago did…?"

"About one month ago."

Tora smiled at the look of awe on Guy's face as he looked at her. "I'm gonna be somebody's daddy!"

"And you'll be the best daddy ever," she assured him as he lifted her onto his lap. She kissed him, laughing as Guy hooked an arm around her and collapsed back onto the mattress, offering to turn their unborn child into twins. "I don't think it works that way," Tora giggled, "But there's no harm in trying anyway."

His eyes widened suddenly. "Hang on just a second, baby." He grabbed the picture with his left hand, pointing his ring at it. "Hey, Kyle! Check it out; look what I made!"

"_That's great news! Looks just like Hal._"

"Shut up," Guy said cheerfully. He took his ring off and set it beside the bed before diving back beside Tora. "We havin' a girl or a boy?"

Tora shook her head. "The baby was as stubborn as its father, and refused to let the doctor know," she said, blinking back tears at how readily Guy had accepted his impending fatherhood. How could she ever have been worried that he wouldn't want their child? "I hope you don't mind not knowing."

"You serious? I don't care what it is," Guy promised, settling a large hand over her stomach. "Think it can hear me? When _do_ kids get ears?"

"You're the one who majored in education," she laughed at him.

"That's only helpful once it's, y'know, _out_ here." Her Lantern tugged off his shirt and leaned down to kiss her. "Don't wanna scare it, that's all."

"I don't think that's a problem just yet," she gasped as his hands began to roam over her. "I'm just glad that you don't mind becoming a father."

He grinned as he slid her blouse off over her head. "This means I get to call you Sexy Momma an' it really means somethin' now."

"Guy Gardner…!"

"Just call me Big Poppa," Guy snickered. "Or maybe even Sugar Daddy!"

"You're unbelievable," Tora sighed as the big man dropped back down over her. He made a few more lewd suggestions to make her laugh before wholeheartedly applying himself to the amorous assault on her willing person.

  
He only stopped his activities to turn the sonogram picture away from the bed.

  


_fin_

  



End file.
